


Monologue

by trapesium



Series: Stray Kids Canonic Set [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Fluff, M/M, Woojin is an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trapesium/pseuds/trapesium
Summary: Even after dating for a while, Chan is still amazed on the fact that Woojin is actually his boyfriend.





	Monologue

**Author's Note:**

> Another woochan fic because I love them, happy reading ^^

Even after dating for a while, Chan is still amazed on the fact that Woojin is his boyfriend. It is only after Woojin’s stolen kisses: peck and light kiss because their relationship is still budding after all, could Chan believe that it is not dream (a real sweet dream at that!).

Their relationship is real. Somehow Woojin found that he is interesting enough to date, Chan still doesn’t know how. And at the end of the day, or the beginning of it, knowing Chan sun usually had rose up at the time he went back to dorm to sleep, he has this privilege to hold the beautiful boy’s hand and cuddles him some (kangaroo Chan loves hug and he knows Bear Woojin loves it too). It is his sanctuary: his happy place, happy time, and happy everything.

Chan feels most grateful for Woojin (if given opportunity, he would really like to thank Woojin’s parents for giving born to the boy), for his assistance in keeping the boys in line, for watching out for them when he is producing tracks (or making sure he did not kill himself while at it) and of course for being the person everybody can lean on when things went not like what they expected to be. He is that sturdy rock who is so sweet and caring that everybody dreams to be with and (again) Chan is very grateful that bear choosed to be with him instead.

Somewhere along the line, before he could help it, Chan already has a folder with long and hopefully boring name on his laptop that he wish will not catch anybody attention (in case his laptop falls in the hands of the beagle members like Jisung and Changbin). It is not for keeping adult content like most people thought it will be, but songs. Or love songs to be exact.

Love songs he knows the members will tease if they ever find out. Hence he is very careful while working on them on his private studio. He has to make sure that nobody else is in the studio, because they will know that it is not any track they are working on and will question him. The only person other than him knowing this little project is Woojin. Because who else will he show the song to? He will notice the boy after finishing his tracks and then they will record it on after hours.

Woojin never asked what the songs are for and complied nicely when Chan asked him to record the ‘supposely guide’ song. He shows a knowing smile and his eyes shows mischievous glint (which Chan would notice if he is not getting distracted by Woojin’s overall existence) when they listen to the finished track.

 “Just, play it when nobody’s around, okay?”

“Okay, sure.”

“And make sure that you don’t sing it somewhere or hum it when the others present.”

“Chan, they won’t notice it, don’t worry. It is not like they know every songs in the world.”

“Just to be safe.”

“Yeah, I will keep your songs safe.” Woojin smiles brightly that Chan needs a couple second to get back from it. He almost forgets what they are talking about and…

“It is our song.” he said softly, almost blushing. “Just so you know.”

Woojin chuckles and goes ‘okay’ with it. “Thank you Channie. It means real a lot.”

Chan is pretty much sure that he is still functioning albeit a little bit slow, and then when Woojin mentioned that he will treat Chan second dinner for the song he wrote for him, Chan barely had self-control to (not) say the unspoken three words to Woojin.

_(I loved you… for a long time now, you know?)_

_(Channie...)_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is not real smooth story, I know. Just a long monolog of me being soft because of feeelsss…  
> Anyway, thank you for reading ^^


End file.
